


A Mean Girls Reference

by Life_On_Repeat1



Series: Corpsekkuno being adorable and quite uwu [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Christmas Special, Drabble, Dresses, I Swear I Can Write Better Than This, I got the idea then wrote it, I'm Sorry, Is it just agreed apon that Sykkuno likes knee-highs/thigh highs?, M/M, Mean Girls References, Messy, Sykkuno being cute, Sykkuno has cake, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thighs, christmas drabble, happy holidays, not edited!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_On_Repeat1/pseuds/Life_On_Repeat1
Summary: Corpse comes home from the getting dinner on Christmas to find Sykkuno in a replica of the Mean Girls Christmas costume.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekkuno being adorable and quite uwu [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035840
Comments: 8
Kudos: 381





	A Mean Girls Reference

This would be the perfect Christmas. 

Corpse hadn't had a good Christmas in years and would make it a great one for him and his long time boyfriend, Sykkuno. 

The morning of Sykkuno had to drag him out of the bed and down the stairs of the two story townhouse they bought together a year before. 

They opened presents, which wasn't many since it was just them and Bimbus. Sykkuno got him one, a new mic, and two, a weighted teddy bear Corpse would name _"Anti-Depressant"._ While Corpse got him a new rainbow-colored keyboard and a pair of cute cat, thigh high socks. And both Sykkuno and Corpse came together to buy Bimbus a new shark toy. 

Afterward, They sat down to watch some dumb Christmas movies and around 5 o' clock Corpse agreed to go pick them up some Japanese food from their favorite takeout joint that was (somehow) still open. 

When he came back he found their Living room empty. _Weird?_ Sykkuno was probably just somewhere else. 

Corpse shrugged it off, walking into the kitchen to place down their takeout all the while, Bimbus trotted into the room, panting happily. 

He leaned down, giving him a quick scratch behind the ears before going off the find Sykkuno. Bimbus stayed by Corpse's side, basically leading him towards their shared bedroom. 

"Sy?" 

Corpse tapped on the closed door before him, hearing a small squeak from behind it and the rush of padded feet hitting the carpeted floor. 

"You okay in there?" He tried again, giving the doorknob a little jiggle to find it locked. 

"I'm fine!" Sykkuno called back. 

"Will you unlock the door?" 

"No?" A beat. "Maybe?" 

Corpse sighed, fiddling around with his chain necklace as his anxiety began to pick up.

Sykkuno's voice came again, more clear as he had come closer to the door, "Please don't laugh." 

"I would never," He answered softly. 

The door to their room clicked unlocked and slid open slowly revealing Sykkuno in a red and white Mean Girls Santa dress. He'd only had known it was even from the movie because in his childhood his little sister would make him watch it with her constantly. 

It wasn't exactly the costume, more of a replica, with it being more mesh, soft-looking, and only one piece. 

The skirt stopped mid-thigh, drawing attention to the pale soft skin of Sykkuno's infuriatingly long legs. 

Corpse pulled the fluffy white lining of the skirt between his fingers as he smiled, "It looks good on you." 

"Really?" Sykkuno looked up at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he grinned. 

"Really really. Where'd you get it?" 

"Rae sent it in the mail, saying it was an early Christmas gift for us," He explained, his long fingers pressing down the top half of the Santa dress. 

"Us?" Corpse asked, a smirk lacing his words. 

Sykkuno sputtered, imminently turning pink around the ears. "Well.... it had multiple purposes and _a few_ that might be of liking to... you," He said, stumbling over his words.

Corpse knew exactly what that meant, and quickly scooped Sykkuno off the group as the older man giggled in delight. "I guess we're just going to have to break in the present then, right baby?" 

Sykkuno hummed and let Corpse bring them into their bedroom, their takeout getting colder by the second in the kitchen.


End file.
